


A One Shot a Day...

by Lumax033 (orphan_account)



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Bad men - Freeform, Birthday, Cake, Crying, Cuddles, Cute, Dating, Fluff, Fluffy, Hopper - Freeform, IMPORTANT UPDATE!!!!!, Ice Cream Cookies, Jancy, Lumax, Lumax Together, Max Is Mad, Medicine, Mike is scared, Mileven, Mom Steve, Nightmares, Other, READ NOW!!!!!, Scattered times, Steve is sick, Steve the mom, The Wheelers - Freeform, eggos, kids being kids, kiss, laid back, mileven fluff, park, poem, the kids are caretakers, whip cream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-04-30 08:35:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 4,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14493042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lumax033
Summary: In which I post a one shot for 353 days.Ranging anywhere from Mileven to Jopper I'm posting it.I know this is normally for 365 days but... Come on. It was too perfect.





	1. Park Benches and Ice Cream Cookies (Mileven)

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave prompts, I guarantee I can not come up with 3 prompts on my own.

August, 1985

Day 1

It was a cold and windy day and Mike and Eleven were walking down the old dirt path at the park.

They were walking in silence, yet it was just right.

Mike had his hand around El as they listened to the birds chirping and children laughing in the distance.

"Hey, there's an Ice Cream stand. You want some?" Mike said, pointing his free hand at the kiosk a little further up the path.

"Yeah. That sound good. As long as you pay." She gave him a smirk.

He had walked right into that one.

They ran the rest of the way up the path, El skidding into the back of the short line, Mike coming in a second later.

"I win!" She giggled, pumping her fist in the air.

"Who said we were racing?!" He asked with a playful look on his face.

They stood in line patiently.

El examined the menu, trying to figure out what she wanted.

Mike stared at her concentrated face.

He loved the way her freckles gleamed in to light, her curls bounced as she breathed, the way her soft pink lips glowed from her strawberry Chap-Stick.

He wanted to kiss her so badly. So. So badly 

At last it was their turn, El ordered first, giving Mike a chance to look at the menu instead of stare at her lips.

She knew he did it, just pretended not to, they were in a public place after all. She thought it was adorable the way he tried to hide it.

"Can I have a Vanilla Ice Cream Cookie with sugar sprinkles please?" El said politely.

"Yes you may, and for you sir?" The lady behind the counter directed her attention to Mike.

"Um... I will have the same thing, please." he stuttered.

"Okay. Five Seventy-Two please." Brenda, as her nametag said, said.

"Here you go, keep the change." Mike handed six dollars to her and she gave them their cookies.

"Smooth, Wheeler." El snickered as the walked down the path to the bench nearby.

"Liike you could do any better" he shot back, sitting down and taking a bite.

She sat down next to him and they ate their cookies in silence. It was once again comfortable, though.

"You have some sprinkles on you lips, El." Mike laughed, looking at her now sugary lips.

"Oh, really?" She asked. Placing a hand to her lips.

"Let me get them for you." Mike leaned in and kissed her.

It was long and slow, perfect.

She pulled away with a giggle, licking her lips.

_God_. Mike thought, looking into her deep hazel brown eyes. A person could get lost in them.

She was perfect.

...

 

 


	2. How Can Something The Same Be Different?   (Jancy)

Scattered Times

Day 2

Nancy Wheeler was five years old.

Johnathon Byers was five years old.

Nancy had a year old baby brother.

Johnathon had a year old baby brother.

Nancy lived in Hawkins, Indiana.

Johnathon lived in Hawkins, Indiana.

If these things were practically the same, why were the so different.

Johnathon lived in the old, broken side of Hawkins.

Nancy lived in the new, shiny side of Hawkins.

Johnathon had a abusive dad.

Nancy had a loving father.

Johnathon was called a queer.

Nancy was called a princess.

Johnathon was a loner.

Nancy had too many people in her life.

Johnathon had heard some things.

Nancy had seen some things.

Both of them were in a way broken.

Nancy, years later longed for her best friend.

Johnathon, years later searched for his lost brother.

They were never the same after their sixteenth birthdays.

But somehow, by some miricle, these two lost souls find each other again.

...


	3. You Say You Love Me, Do You Really Mean It?       (Lumax)

December, 1984

Day 3

She stormed out of his bedroom, pissed and annoyed.

"Max, come back!" He called after her, watching Max and her skateboard disappear down the stairs.

"Shut Up Lucas!" She screamed, the Sinclair's front door slamming with her exit.

Max never called him Lucas, it was always stalker or idiot, never Lucas.

What had he done to make her so mad? He replayed the events of the day in his head.

He said good morning to her at her locker and walked with her to class, holding her hand like always.

He sat with her at lunch and gave her a piece of his cheesecake.

They rode back to his house together after school.

They had leftover cookies from Erica's birthday as a snack.

Lucas helped her with her calculus homework.

Then she stormed out screaming.

What happened in between?

_"So do you get it now?"_

_"Yeah. Thanks stalker."_

_"Of course MadMax."_

_Lucas went back to his own homework._

_Max's pen rolled of the desk, and she reached down to pick it up._

_Then she gasped, screamed, picked up her skateboard, and ran off, leaving her homework behind._

So what happened when she went to pick up her pen?

He crossed the room to where they had been working at his desk.

On the floor was a picture, right next to Max's pen.

It was of him and Marissa Feathers, sitting outside the school, smiling as they appeared to be doing homework.

Bingo.

She was mad because Max thought he was cheating on her.

 _Typical Girls,_ Lucas thought.

Lucas ran out the door and down the stairs, grabbing his bike outside and pedaling off, looking for any signs of the red head.

He ran up the driveway to Dustin's house.

Inside he could hear her crying.

He knocked once, twice, three times.

Dustin awnsered and stepped aside letting him in.

Max was on the couch sobbing into a pillow.

Lucas sat down beside her and out of the corner of his eye could see Dustin slipping into the hallway and heard his door close behind him as he entered his room.

"Is this about the picture?" He whispered, running a hand through her hair.

"Of course it is, Lucas!" She screamed.

"You act like you love me and then you do things like this! I can't believe you would betray me!" She wailed.

"Max, I do love you, I love you so much, don't ever think I don't." He hugged her close.

"But why were you with her then?" Max hiccuped.

"We had to be in groups for Math, and we got put together. I'm sorry, Maxie." He rubbed a hand up and down her back.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She whispered, placing her forehead on his shoulder.

"I didn't want you to get upset, you like you are now" he explained, pulling away to look her in the eyes.

There were tear tracks down her face, her eyes were red and puffy, and her nose was running.

She wiped at her face with the sleeve of her hoodie.

"Promise? Like you would to Eleven?" She sniffed.

"Yeah, I promise, just like Mike does to El."

Upon hearing this, Max hugged him again.

In his arms, Max felt safe and warm, content.

"I love you stalker." She whispered.

"I love you too, MadMax." He hugged her tighter.

She pulled away from him, staring into his dark chocolatey brown eyes.

A small smile went across her face just as she slammed her lips to his.

Soft and sweet. 

Perfect, just like them. 

Though sometimes they had their fights, it always worked out perfectly in the end.

•••••

 

 


	4. Party Prep (The Party)

January, 1985

Day 4

"Hurry Up! Shitheads! Get the table over here!" Dustin screamed at Mike and Lucas.

"You sound like Steve" Mike said, setting the heavy table down.

"I do take after my Momma." Dustin said proudly lifting his head.

Everyone in the room laughed.

Max walked in carrying a huge punch bowl.

"Get the fuck over here Stalker." She screamed from across the room.

The other four laughed as Lucas ran to answer her annoyed call.

He helped her lift it to the table. (More like he carried it and she ran off the hang up streamers.)

"Will, he's here, go distract." Dustin barked, sending his friend upstairs to distract Steve.

Max hung up streamers and El blew up balloons, Lucas placed cheese on crackers and Dustin and Mike went through the music.

When Will poked his head through the for they were finally ready to blow Steve's 18th birthday out of the water.

Will lead Steve (with a blindfold) down the stairs and into the darkened room.

Will riped the scarf of his face.

"Surprise!!!" Everyone yelled, jumping up and smiling.

They ate cake, cookies, cupcakes, candy, played all sorts of music, danced, and did terrible karaoke.

It was one of the best times to just ba a kid.

 


	5. Just The Way It Was Ment To Be (Lumax)

1986

Day 5

You sit and stare at the ocean.

The wind blows your hair away from your face.

There's a soft smile on your lips.

Just the way it was ment to be.

 

My hand is wrapped around your waist.

The ocean spray is cool on my feet.

The seguls fly high above my head.

Just the way it was ment to be.

 

We listen as the children run by.

The ocean splashes on our clothes 

We stare out into the abyss.

Just the way it was ment to be,

Just you and me...

 


	6. Stray Puppy (Lumax)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A hint at a fic I'm working on.

February, 1987

Day 6

"He's so fluffy and cute! Can we keep him."

Max loved this puppy.

"No max, he might have rabies or some type of deadly disease. Keeping him is too risky." 

Lucas stroked the puppy.

They had been running from the rain when they had saw the puppy.

It was brown with matted fur and had big, sad brown eyes.

He looked like he hadn't eaten in weeks, scared and alone.

Lucas scooped him a bowl of dog food and the dog hesitantly ate it.

The two teens watched as "Huckleberry" as Max had named him, ate his food.

"We should take him to the shelter. Its the right thing to do." Lucas said standing up.

And with that they headed to Lucas's car, the puppy bundled in a blue blanked, wrapped in Max's arms.

....


	7. Just You And Me (Mileven)

1986

Day 7

You lay your head on my chest.

Your hand is latched in mine.

You could snuggle all day.

Just you and me.

 

I watch the light catch your face.

I stare into your hazel eyes.

I could cuddle all day.

Just you and me.

 

We watch the sun set over the forest

We share out secrets and the love we hide.

We could be here all day.

Just you and me.


	8. Update! Please Read! Important!

Update

Day 9

For the next two days I will be posting my two part chapter.

This will be the last chapter. As of right now.

If you like this story, and want it to continue, please leave some prompts down below.

I will not write anything having to do with rape, sex, or drugs.

In the future I might change and write some of these themes, but for now I will not.

In order for this series to continue, I need your help.

So please, leave your story ideas below!

Your name will be credited in every chapter.

I will let you know if your story will be featured.

So this is it until I get some new prompts.

Thank you and submit now.

Please, I beg you. 

 


	9. Nightmares (Mileven)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is for Hhbbh who requested a Mileven nightmare story!

November, 1984

Day 9

"El... Wake up." Mike shook El awake.

"What is it?" The groggy girl asked.

"I can't sleep. I think I had a nightmare." He replied.

El reached over and flicked on her bedside light.

His face was pale, he was sweating, and he appeared to be on the brink of crying.

El pulled him close, running a hand through his messy hair.

"What happened?" She asked, still holding his shaking form.

"I-I" he stuttered, burrowing his head farther into her chest.

"Its okay. I'm right here. Just tell me what happened." She continued to play with his messy hair.

It was then that Mike Wheeler started to sob into El.

El held his crying body close, wanting to protect him at all costs.

When he (with the help of El) had finally calmed down he began to speak.

"I had a nightmare. It was last November, and you were here and, and the bad men were here and they were ripping down your fort, and they found you, and they took you and hurt you with shocking you and then I watched you die on the floor from the electricity..." He rambled, not lifting his head from El.

El was left speechless in the night.

She cuddled him even closer to her chest.

She took a deep breath.

"It's going to be okay, Mike. Everything is going to be okay. You know why?"

"Why?" he sniffed.

"Because you have me and I have you and we have each other. We won't ever let that happen." She tightened her grip on his hand.

"Your right, Ellie. Together." Mike said, a little more confidence in his voice.

"Together." She repeated.

"Now how about some sleep." El asked after a few minutes of comfortable silence.

"That sounds good." Mike hummed.

"Goodnight Mike." El left a small kiss on his head.

"Goodnight, El." Mike said sleepily.

El giggled and layed down, turing out the lights with her mind.

....


	10. Steve's Sick Day (The Party)

February, 1985

Day 10

Dustin noticed it first.

As he climbed into the passenger seat of Steve mini van after school, he saw it.

Steve's hands were shaking on the wheel, his face was sweaty like he had just run ten miles, and he kept taking deep breaths, in and out, in and out.

It was weird. 

Steve was acting weird.

As they drive off, Dustin turned around to max directly behind him.

"Do you see him shaking?" He mouthed, hoping she got the message.

She nodded her head.

Max looked worried, Dustin had never seen that on her.

They made it back to Steve's house somewhat safely.

Steve breathing had quickened and as soon as they pulled in, he hopped out and ran inside.

All the kids looked at each other with the same thought : Steve is sick.

The six made their way inside, hearing the teenager retching upstairs.

"poor Steve" Will spoke first.

"Yeah." The other children agreed.

They walked up the long staircase and to the bathroom door.

"Steve..." Max knocked.

"Can we come in?" A worried Mike said from behind her.

Steve coughed on the other side.

It was harsh and strained. Almost painful to hear.

"Yeah..." Steve croaked from behind the still shut bathroom door.

His words were followed by the sound of the toilet flushing.

The five children entered, El hanging back with a worried look on her face.

Steve was laying on the floor.

There was a blood looking substance in front of his mouth.

He looked really tired and weak.

Max kneeled down behind his head, brushing back his matted hair. (A look only these six kids would ever see)

She pulled his head into her lap and continued to smooth his hair.

The other five (El now having joined them) watched her.

None of them (besides Lucas) had ever seen Max be so gentle and soft.

"We should move him to the living room." Lucas said, taking the lead 

Max looked up.

"I don't think he can walk and we certainly can't carry him down the stairs." She spoke softly.

Dustin kneeled down on front of him. A good two feet away from the weird red colored spot on the tile bathroom floor.

"You think you can walk if we help you up buddy?" He asked, holding his hand out to the teenager.

Steve nodded and attempted to push himself up.

After failing a few times, he allowed Dustin to help him.

It took all six fourteen year olds to pull the older teen up.

Eventually they had him on his feet and were guiding him down the stairs.

Max was his main support, Dustin in a close second.

They got him onto the couch and sent Max to gather supplies.

She ran up the stairs to his bedroom, grabbing two pillows off his bed as well as a fuzzy blanket.

She took them back to the boys and El and continued on.

She raided the downstairs bathroom next.

Max found a thermometer, couch medicine, fever and nausea medicine, plactic medicine cups, and grabbed the trash can out from under the counter.

Carrying them back to her friends, Max went on to the kitchen, grabbing water bottles and an ice pack before heading back to the rest of the party.

They took his temperature, put the ice pack on his head,gave him medicine, and made sure Steve stayed hydrated.

The effort was only worth it for Steve, the best babysitter ever.

He did so much for him, driving them places, helping them with homework, and even keeping them safe when they came down with a sudden bug.

This was the least the could do for him.

Keep Steve off his feet, let him rest for a while, and give him their full attention.

It was a hetic afternoon, full of medicine, water, and cleaning puke of the carpet when he missed the trash can a little.

It was all worth it when he took all six of them out to ice cream a few days later.

They truly were a family, not by blood, but by trauma and choice.

 

 


	11. Triple Decker Eggo Extravaganza (Mileven)

May, 1985

Day 011

"What do you want for breakfast?" Karen asked her sleepy houseguest.

"Eggo extravaganza." She said, sitting down at the table.

"Hmmm." Karen thought, trying to remember the chief's recipe.

She went to the frezzer and pulled out a full box of eggos.

Just then her eldest joined her in the kitchen, as well as a mad Mike Wheeler.

"Why are you so mad, Mike" Nancy asked sweetly.

"You know why. You woke me up!" He was mad when he couldn't have his beauty sleep.

El laughed coming into the kitchen.

Mike was so tall at this point he could rest his head on El's unrully mess of hair.

Nancy moved to help her mother and el took miles hand, leading him back to the dinning room.

They sat down to wait, posting to the sound of whip cream and toasters in the kitchen.

Just as el was about to fall back asleep, Nancy walked out with two Triple Decker Eggo Extravaganzas.

She set them down and Karen carried in silverware and began to cut the eggos once they were all seated.

El destroyed her personal stack, being made just for her.

It took her all of seven seconds to have whip cream all over her face, causing the Wheelers to laugh.

Mike leaned in and kissed her cheek, causing his lips to become frosty white.

She laughed now too, thinking Mike looked adorable in his new lipstick.

By the end of breakfast there was, chocolate in Mike's hair, whip cream still all over El's face with some Reece's pieces stuck at her hairline now too, and Nancy was the cleanest, only having some peanut butter and whipped cream on her lips.

When hopper came over to pock el up as they were cleaning up, he said.

"Yep. She's you're now. Goodbye." And walked right back out the door.

(But of course returned to pick her up after work.)

Everyone had a great time, and El was still finding candy in her curly locks from shoving her face into the Eggos three days later.

....


	12. So Kid...  (Max and Hopper)

October, 1986

Day 12

Max walked through the dead forest.

The October leaves crunched under her feet.

She stepped over the almost invisible trip wire, then made her way IP to the old wood cabin.

She climbed the short steps and raised her hand to the door.

_Two._

_One._

_Three._

She knocked and waited for one of the Hoppers' to awnser.

She and El were having a sleepover, and Hopper was waiting on her.

Hopper awnsered the door, letting her inside.

"Where's El?" The girl asked.

"Shopping with Nancy, she'll be here in a few minutes." Hopper said dully.

Max set her bags down and joined the man at the small table.

"So...." She spoke first.

"How was work?" Max asked, trying to make small talk.

"Boring, paperwork, some kid got a kite stuck in a tree and called 911. The usual." Jim said with little enthusiasm.

"What kid would call 911 for something like that?" She asked, genuinely confused by who would to that.

"Last week a kid called 911 for his parents running out of ketchup. You'd be supplied what kids call in for."

"Wow." She leaned back.

They sat there in awkward silence.

For several minutes.

It was so quiet you could hear a pen drop.

"So kid?" Hopper said. It was more of a question then a statement though.

"How was school?" He said, once again trying to make some sort of small talk.

"Ehh." She said with a shrug. School was always boring to her.

It was then that their awkward ness was saved by El's knock, causing them to both jump.

"Hey guys." El said with a smile.

Hopper and Max shared a thankful look then Max got up and went with El to the girl's room.

That was awkward.

....

 


	13. That Night (Mileven)

November, 1984

Day 13

"Hey Guys!" Dustin called.

"Its El and Hopper!"

Mike came running towards and out the door, wanting to see El.

Hopper climbed out of the drivers side and went around to the passenger.

He opened the door and helped the girl out.

El stood, but only for a short second, before falling back into Hopper's arms.

Mike rushed up to them as Hopper lifted El up bridal style.

There were strong streams of blood still floong free from the girls nose, and two smaller streams coming out of her ears.

Her eyelids fluttered in a failed attempt to stay awake.

Hopper carried her inside with Mike at his heels.

The others are standing by the withdow, waiting on them.

Will was in a simaller state to El, cuddled up in a blanket, wrapped in Joyce's arms on the Byers couch.

Johnathon and Nancy sat on the floor up against the wall, trying to cool off with ice packs.

The other three came and sat down next to them, watching El, Hopper, and Mike.

Mike bounded off to the kitchen, and Hopper sat down on the chair and the other side of the room.

El's eyes fluttered again, but did not open.

Mike returned with a slightly damp rag, he handed it to Hopper.

Hipper began to attempt to wipe the still flowing blood of Eleven's face.

It ran from her nose, down her lips and onto her neck.

She shifted her body and turned towards Mike, who was now sitting beside her.

He reached over and took hold of her shaking hand.

She cracked her eyes open slowly to look at him.

Mike smiled at her, she smiled slightly back.

It would be a long road to recovery, but it would be okay because they had each other.


	14. Something Special (Jancy)

Scattered Times

Day 14

Jonathon had always thought Nancy was amazing.

Though he was always restricted to watching her from afar.

Nancy had always felt sorry for Jonathon.

He was poor and didn't have near as many things as she did.

He had a kind heart though, and that's what made him stick out in a crowd.

Jonathon always was in awe of Nancy and her wealth.

She wasn't rich by any means, but she did have more than most kids.

Will and Mike were best friends.

So Nancy and Jonathon were together more.

Whether it be going with their parents for the drop off/pick up of their brothers, or on later years doing the drop off and picking up themselves.

Jonathon and Nancy had a spark.

Everyone could feel it.

It was something sweet and unique.

Something nobody else shared.

If you asked him, Jonathon would say Nancy had been his first crush.

If you asked her, Nancy would say Jonathon had been her first crush.

After all they had been through together, nobody would have thought it would be a forty year old man to push them together.

But by some miracle, they were finally together.

And they were able to live the rest of their lives together...

In peace.

•


	15. So I Have This AU...

So I have this AU where Hopper owns a air conditioning service in the summer.

Hopper adopted el when she was really little, and the call her El short for Eleanor. Even though her name is Jane.

She has power, but they have to hide them. So basicly an Elsa situation.

And one day he goes over to fix the Wheeler's AC unit.

But he has no where to put El so he take her with him.

He tells her to stay in the car and she does... For about thirty minutes. (Their AC is really jacked up).

So El sees Mike playing with Holly in the backyard and gets out to go say hi.

Mike ends up having a huge crush on her.

When Hopper finally finishes and finds El in the backyard, he gets really mad.

So he grounds her, but Mike really likes her so he goes all over Hawkins looking for El.

But he cant find her.

So one day when he sees her at the water park ha going out with Max, he freaks out.

Lucas is his best friend and has been dating Max for two years now.

The kids are all going into 9th grade.

So he freaks out because she's hanging out with one of the most popular girls in school, meaning she might be popular too.

(Just because she dates a nerd doesn't mean she can't be popular.)

She he goes up to her and stammers in front of her and max, but el thinks it cute.

A few days later Mike works up the courage to asked El to this really big fireworks show that his family has an extra ticket to, right before school starts.

So they go to that and that's where they tell each other that they have really big crushes on each other.

So on the day before school starts, Mike invites El into the party and announces that they are officially together.

And of course the boys make fun of them but they don't care.

...

So what do you think?

Would you read it?

Leave reviews!!

 


	16. I Can't Keep Up... PLEASE READ!!

I have been struggling the past few weeks to put new chapters our every day.

Its getting really hard to keep up with the deadline.

That is why I have decided I will be starting to post every other day.

From here on out.

I hope you all can understand.

I also have a question.

Has any one ever heard of a game called Doki Doki Literature Club?

Well I finished watching it and want to start writing about it.

It would be very sensitive though, dealing with issues such a self harm and suicide.

I wanted to know if any one would be okay with me writing some fan fiction for that too.

It wouldn't be on this story though.

This is only for Stranger Things.

But if anyone has any good ST IT crossover ideas, feel free to let me know.

Sorry this was so different from normal.

I will be getting back on track soon.

In the meantime, I have a new story coming out today so look forward to that!

**Author's Note:**

> Remember to leave prompts!


End file.
